Carnage
Introduction The Carnage is a Medium Robot with 2 Heavy hardpoints, an inbuilt Ancile, and the Rush ability. The Carnage's built-in shield functions similarly to the Ancile, though it is noticeably less durable, being roughly 60% of the robot's base hp. The Rush ability increases the Carnage's movement speed by 66% for 10 seconds, and has a cool down period of 20 seconds. The Carnage can equip two heavy weapons and when purchased comes equipped with two ECC Thunders. This hard point configuration allows for close combat in two Thunders, medium-range weapon load outs such as two Zeus or two HRS Tridents, or long-range weapons such as two Kwk 488ms or two Trebuchets. Despite its high potential firepower and modest speed, the Carnage is fragile, having below average health, even with the inbuilt shield. Because of this, a Thunder Carnage relying on surprise and hit-and-run tactics to take down its opponent. When piloted correctly, a Carnage can pull off spectacular feats, taking down several maxed Rhinos at once. However, this can be difficult to achieve, as the Carnage requires patience and skill to use correctly. Using it as a medium range support fighter or a long ranged weapons platform can be a great alternative, as it can take advantage of its speed and potential firepower from a safe distance. The Carnage relies heavily on its relatively good firepower, rush ability, and shield defense system to compensate for its poor survivability and mediocre mobility. With only 114,000 hp at maximum level, it has the worst on-paper survivability of any medium robot. In addition, with a 40 mph top speed at maximum level, it is also tied for the slowest medium robot (when not rushing). Distinguishing characteristics Its rush ability increases its top speed by 66%. This allows the Carnage to reach a theoretical top speed of 60 mph (max level), which is the same top speed as a fully upgraded Stalker. The speed boost lasts for 10 seconds, followed by a 20 second cooldown period, which allows the Rush ability to be used twice within a full minute. Well-timed rush activation allows the Carnage to quickly close range to engage an enemy target, or to quickly retreat from danger and take cover. The Carnage's built-in energy shield will block bullet, howitzer, missile, artillery and rocket fire. However, like the Ancile, it will not block Energy weapons. It is also worth noting that as of update 1.4.1, the shield will no longer block fire from friendly units. While the shield has relatively low durability, it regenerates 1% of its maximum health every second. Evading damage for a short time allows the shield to recharge and the Carnage to preserve its health. The shield can also protect teammates as well, making the Carnage a great robot to accompany when rushing down opponents. However, the built-in shield system and devastating firepower do NOT by any means turn the Carnage into an invincible breakthrough robot. The Carnage lacks the survivability to perform the functions that a more durable robot, such as the Rhino, can do. The advantages of the Carnage are its high potential firepower and greater mobility than its fellow workshop robot, the Rhino. Weapon Loadouts One of the most effective load-outs is the use of two ECC Thunders. Thunders are very effective at close, knife-fighting ranges, and in conjunction with the Carnage's characteristics, can turn it into a nightmare for enemies at short range. It is possible to take out a Death-button Rhino, one of the most feared setups in the game. In addition, the placement of the Thunders – one on each side – makes use of cover viable. While this prevents the Carnage from utilizing the full firepower of two Thunders, the sheer firepower of a single Thunder at close-range is enough to finish off most targets quickly. For mid range the Zeus and the HRS Trident are the available options. The Zeus has the advantage of penetrating energy shields, which can be deadly to other Carnages, while the splash damage of the Trident is optimal for targeting bots undercover or protected by an Écu, and it can also damage a Rhino protected by its shield, allowing for an effective anti-Rhino option. Because of this, the Carnage is known to be very popular in the Gold Tier due to its ability to counter many different robots. Equipped with long-range guns like KwK 448mm, ETC Kang-Dae or E-Ww Trebuchet, the Carnage can repel enemy gunfire or artillery, while having the ability to quickly duck into cover when necessary or when reloading and enables it move to a better position much quicker then other snipers. Since the energy shield provides cover for other bots in the area of effect, it can protect friendly long-range bots from conventional weapons. Overall, the Carnage is a versatile bot which works well in many roles, giving the pilot great freedom to customize the bot to match his or her play-style. Update History The Carnage has been buffed as of Update 1.6.0, with both it's Rush ability and speed being strengthened considerably. Update 1.6.0: Speed (Max): 35 kmph -> 40 kmph Speed (Rush): 58 kmph -> 66 kmph Rush Cooldown: 30 seconds -> 20 seconds Trivia * Due to its shape, color and similar leg design, it could possibly be a fifth addition to the Rus faction. * The Carnage is 1 of 2 robots to have a built-in energy shield, with the other being the Fūjin. * The Carnage is tied with the Gl. Patton and Fūjin for the slowest medium robot at 40 mph. * When first released, the Carnage would light up green when Rush Mode was activated. This green light was later changed to the current orange color. Upgrades Level Cost Health Shield Speed Time 1 13k WP 44,000 27,000 30 2 8,500 Ag 48,000 29,000 32 5 min 3 33k 52,000 31,000 33 1 hour 4 66k 57,000 34,000 34 4 hours 5 130k 62,000 37,000 35 10 hours 6 260k 68,000 41,000 36 20 hours 7 500k 74,000 45,000 38 1 day 8 hours 8 1,000k 81,000 49,000 39 1 day 22 hours 9 2,000k 88,000 53,000 40 2 days 9 hours 10 3,900k 96,000 58,000 40 2 days 21 hours 11 7,700k 105,000 63,000 40 4 days 14 hours 12 15,000k 114,000 68,000 40 5 days 10 hours Category:Robot Category:Medium Robot Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:2 Hardpoints Category:Shield Category:Ability Category:Workshop Points